Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a medical instrument including a sensor, and a system in which the location of the sensor can be detected and tracked. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that identify a location of a medical instrument having the sensor in an electromagnetic field.
Discussion of Related Art
Electromagnetic navigation (EMN) has helped expand the possibilities of treatment to internal organs and diagnosis of diseases. EMN relies on non-invasive imaging technologies, such as computed tomography (CT) scanning, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or fluoroscopic technologies. These images may be registered to a location of a patient within a generated magnetic field, and as a result the location of a sensor placed in that field can be identified with reference to the images. As a result, EMN in combination with these non-invasive imaging technologies is used to identify a location of a target and to help clinicians navigate inside of the patient's body to the target.
In one particular example of currently marketed systems in the area of locating the position of medical instruments in a patient's airway, a sensor is placed at the end of a probe referred to as a locatable guide and passed through an extended working channel (EWC) or catheter, and the combination is inserted into the working channel of a bronchoscope. The EWC and probe with sensor is then navigated to the target within the patient. Once the target is reached, the locatable guide (i.e., sensor and probe) can be removed and one or more instruments, including biopsy needles, biopsy brushes, ablation catheters, and the like can be passed through the working channel and EWC to obtain samples and/or treat the target. At this point, however, because the locatable guide with its sensor have been removed, the exact location of a distal end of the EWC, and by extension any instrument which might be passed there through is not precisely known.
Images generated by the non-invasive imaging technologies described above do not provide the resolution of live video imaging. To achieve live video, a clinician may utilize the features of an endoscope. However, an endoscope is limited by its size and as a result cannot be navigated to the pleura boundaries of the lungs and other very narrow passageways as is possible with tools typically utilized in EMN. An alternative is a visualization instrument that is inserted through the EWC and working channel of the endoscope, which can be sized to reach areas such as the pleura boundaries.
As with the locatable guide, however, once the visualization instrument is removed the location of the distal end of the EWC is unclear. One technique that is used is the placement of one or more markers into the tissue near the target and the use of fluoroscopy to confirm location of the EWC and the markers, and any subsequent instruments passed through the EWC. Due to the small diameter of the EWC, simultaneous insertion of more than one instrument may be impractical. Thus, repeated insertions and removals of instruments for visualization, diagnosis, and surgeries are necessitated. Such repeated insertions and removals lengthen diagnostic or surgical time and efforts, and increase costs on patients correspondingly. Thus, it is desirous to make a fewer insertion and/or removal of instruments to shorten times necessary for diagnosis and surgeries while at the same time increasing the certainty of the location of the EWC and instruments passed through the EWC, including imaging modalities.